The Scariest Monster (Is the One You Can't See)
by quietandsneaky
Summary: Prequel to Fridays in May, Sequel to Numbers and Letters. Abby gets sick with the flu, but Jess suspects it's something more serious.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original characters of Abby and Kelsey Winchester, as well as any other minor characters that may appear later, do.**

 **A/N: This story's written by request of a friend of mine who love that wishes to remain anonymous. She really loved Fridays in May and Numbers and Letters and wanted me to write a longer story about Abby's time in the hospital that I mentioned in Fridays in May. I was thinking about writing it anyway, so here it is. :)**

 **Sam and Dean don't appear in this chapter, but they will be in later ones.**

 **Never Say Never Again is currently on semi-permanent hiatus.**

Jess walked through the house, relishing the few minutes of silence before Abby and Kelsey got up for school. It felt strange now that they were both leaving in the morning for classes, but Jess was enjoying it. Abby was a handful for both her mom and dad, and as much as she loved Abby, she relished the few hours she had alone during the day. Abby's kindergarten ended at noon, so Jess also enjoyed the three hours the two of them had together before going to pick up Kelsey in the second grade.

As much as Jess liked to tell Sam not to favor Kelsey, she knew she did the same thing with Abby. She loved Kelsey, but felt a much closer connection with Abby. Kelsey had been a somewhat easy pregnancy. Abby, for some reason, had been high risk. Jess had gone into labor twice, once at four months and once at seven. Jess had been put on bedrest for the entire last three months of her pregnancy. Since Sam couldn't quit his job, Dean had moved in temporarily to help take care of Kelsey so that Jess could rest. The long days in the house, mostly by herself, had been spent talking to the, at that point, unborn baby Abby.

Jess carefully woke up Kelsey, who started to get dressed and ready for school. She walked down the hall to Abby's room, expecting to have to coax the gentle, tenderhearted five-year-old awake. But, to her surprise, Abby was already awake, holding her stuffed Oscar the grouch toy in her arm and holding a hand to her forehead.

"Hey, kiddo. You okay?"

"Mommy, I not feel very good." Abby said.

"What's the matter, baby?" Jess asked, moving inside to sit on Abby's bed.

"Feel sick." Abby said.

Jess was alarmed at how sluggish Abby sounded, and placed the palm of her hand to Abby's forehead. "Oh, honey, you've got a fever. You are sick. What else hurts?"

"Just feel hot. And cold."

"Shh. Okay. You stay in bed while mommy calls the doctor, okay?"

"'Kay, mommy." Abby said.

Jess tried to hide her panic, but it was hard. Abby didn't just look sick; she looked like it was hard for her to stay awake. Jess went into the kitchen and called her pediatrician. She was lucky, and found an appointment at 8:30. Jess rushed Kelsey along, put her in the car, then walked back inside. Abby had fallen back asleep, and felt just as hot as she had before. Jess wished that Sam was home. He was the only one who could pick up Abby or Kelsey when they were sleeping without waking them. Sure enough, as soon as she picked up Abby, Abby protested.

"No! Wan' seep!" Abby whined.

"I know, sweetheart. I know you want to sleep. But we need to take you to the doctor, okay?"

"No, mommy, pease. Wan' go back to bed!" Abby continued to whine, and Jess felt some tears make their way onto her shoulder.

"Abby, listen, baby. You're really sick, and mommy is taking you to the doctor. I promise, as soon as we take Kessy to school and take you to the doctor, you can come back and go to sleep. Okay?"

Abby sniffed. "Take blankie? And Oscar?"

"Yes." Jess said. "I'll wrap you up in the car. Here's Oscar."

Jess handed the toy to Abby and headed to the car. She buckled her in and wrapped her up in the blanket that she kept underneath the driver's seat. A concerned Kelsey asked,

"Mommy? Is sissy okay?"

"She's not feeling very well. We're gonna take you to school, then I'm taking her to the doctor." Jess explained.

"Okay." Kelsey said. "Are you still gonna be here to pick me up?"

"I don't know who's picking you up, sweetie, but I promise you someone will. Either me, Daddy, or uncle Dean. Okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Kelsey said. She took another look at her pale baby sister and asked, "Can I hold her hand?"

Jess started to say no, on the chance that whatever was wrong with Abby was highly contagious, but Abby was already starting to cry again from the lack of any contact. _Thank God the doctor's office is only a few doors down from the school,_ Jess thought.

"Sure, baby. Hold her hand until we get to school."

"I'm here, sissy. You'll be okay." Kelsey said, trying to comfort the clearly uncomfortable Abby.

Jess drove over the speed limit to get to the school, even though it was only a few minutes away. Kelsey stepped out of the car with one more look at Abby. Jess, who normally walked Kelsey to the door and Abby to her classroom, apologized.

"I'm sorry I can't walk you to the door."

"It's okay, mommy. Sissy's more important." Kelsey said. "Bye, Sissy. I hope you feel better. I love you."

Abby, who'd started crying again when her sister let go of her hand, said nothing, so Jess tried to explain, "Baby, she loves you too, she's just…" 

"It's okay, mommy. I know she loves me too." Kelsey said. The bell rang and Kelsey waved. "I gotta go or I'll be late, mommy."

"Okay. I'll see you later, sweetie. Bye."

As soon as Kelsey was walking into the building, Jess turned and headed straight for the doctor's office. Abby squirmed in her seat, but Jess said nothing until she brought the car to a stop and walked around to get Abby out of the car.

"Come on, sweetie, we're here…"

Jess jumped out of the way just in time. The second Abby was out of the car, she vomited. Jess held her long hair back, and when Abby was reduced to coughs and sniffles, Jess pulled a water bottle out of the car.

"Here, drink this."

Abby took a few sips but refused any more. "Hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Throat." Abby said. "Mommy, what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know. But I won't stop till we find out. Okay?" Jess said. "Come on, baby, let's go inside."

Abby held her arms up to be carried, something Jess hadn't seen her do in months. Though she was still so hot that Jess could feel the heat through Abby's clothes, she was also shivering. Jess pulled the blanket out from the car, wrapped it around Abby, and took her inside. When the admissions nurse handed Jess the clipboard of paperwork to fill out, Jess realized she had a new problem-she couldn't fill the paperwork out with Abby sitting in her lap, and Abby was still so clingy that she didn't want to be put down. A woman a few years older, with two children that looked to be around six and seven, sitting a few chairs down from Jess, cautiously approached.

"Can I help at all?"

Jess, startled at the intrusion, smiled when she realized the woman was just trying to help. "Um, it's okay."

"I can fill out the paperwork while you hold your daughter. My husband usually does that for me if one of the kids are sick."

Jess looked down and saw that Abby was close to sleeping again. Not willing to wake her by placing her in a hard chair, Jess smiled up at the kind stranger.

"Thank you. That'd be great." Jess said.

"My pleasure." The woman turned to the children, who were sitting at a table playing with some of the toys provided by the office. "David, Samuel, I'll be right here you two. Okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Both boys said together.

"They're cute." Jess said. "My husband's name is Samuel."

"Wow. That's cool. I'm Maxie." The woman said as she took her seat. "And this poor little thing…"

"Abby." Jess answered, taking her now second free arm and wrapping it around a sleeping Abby.

"She's adorable too." Maxie said. "Let's get started, shall we? What's her full name?"

"Abigail Joanna Winchester."

"Date of birth?"

Jess gave all the information to Maxie, relieved she didn't have to let go of Abby in the process. She gently rocked Abby back and forth, hoping to keep her asleep. The paperwork went much smoother than it would have if Jess had tried to do it on her own, and when Maxie gave the nurse the clipboard back, Jess thanked her again.

"No need for that." Maxie said. "Sick kids are the worst, aren't they?"

"Yes. I can't stand it. She's usually bouncing off the walls, and to see her in pain like this, it kills me."

"What do you think it is? The flu?"

"I'm not sure." Jess said. "It seemed to come on really suddenly."

"Can I offer a little unsolicited mom advice? For the sore throat after she throws up?" When Jess nodded, Maxie smiled and said, "Just in case this wakes her up like it does my boys, I'll spell it out. P-o-p-s-i-c-l-e-s."

"Really? That won't make her stomach hurt worse?"

"Not if you just give her a little. You might be throwing away quite a few half popsicles, but it'll keep her hydrated until she can keep down fluids again."

"That's a good tip. Thanks." Jess said. "I'll have to remember that."

"David and Samuel Owens?"

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Jess said kindly.

"Wait a second." Maxie replied. She turned to the nurse and asked, "Could my friend here go first? I don't mind waiting and taking her turn in line."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that…" Jess said.

"I insist. My boys are just getting vaccines. You need this more than we do."

Jess turned hopefully to the nurse. "Is it okay?" When the nurse nodded, Jess carefully picked up Abby and said, "Thank you."

"Just help get that precious cutie feeling better." Maxie said. "And it was nice meeting you too."

An hour later, after being seen by the doctor and saying goodbye to Maxie, a frustrated Jess was laying Abby down on the couch for a nap. She had been diagnosed with a severe case of the flu, given two prescriptions, and put on bedrest. Jess couldn't pinpoint why, but she had the feeling that something else was wrong. Something worse than just the flu. She usually didn't believe in mother's intuition, and she hoped it was just her worrying. Once Abby was sleeping, Jess walked into the kitchen and pulled out her phone.

 _Abby's sick. The doctor says she has the flu, but I think it's something else. If you can, please come home early and look at her._

A few minutes later Sam's reply came through. _I have a couple of meetings. Is four okay?_

 _It's fine. I might just be worrying too much, but this is scaring me. If she's awake, she's crying. Just come home ASAP, please. Can you pick up Kelsey from school? Or do you want me to ask Dean to do it?_

 _I'll get her. Take care of Abby. Love you xoxo_

 _Love you more._

Abby hung up the phone and came to the living room where Abby was finally in a deep sleep. Jess had given her the first dose of the medication from the doctor, and was relieved to find that her fever had gone down slightly. It was slightly awkward, but Jess laid down beside her. Abby didn't have an appetite anyway, so making lunch could wait. Cleaning the house didn't seem that important anymore either.

"Mommy's here, baby. You fight whatever this is, and mommy'll be right here. I love you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam parked the car, the worry he'd been trying to push back so he could focus on work all day threatening to push through with a vengeance. Kelsey unbuckled her seat belt in the back, grabbed her backpack and started to grab the door when Sam stopped her.

"Be quiet when you go inside. Your sister might still be sleeping."

"Can I go check on her?" Kelsey asked.

"Put your backpack in your room first. If Abby's sleeping, leave her alone and you can talk to her later, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Kelsey walked inside and was surprised to find Abby on the couch, sitting up and looking at them. Sam came behind Kelsey, and both of them approached Abby cautiously. As Kelsey hugged her sister, Sam took in her appearance. She was pale, paler than he'd ever seen her before. She halfheartedly returned Kelsey's hug, and Sam ushered Kelsey along to her room.

"Hey, little one. How you feeling?"

"Don't feel good, Daddy." Abby said, pouting slightly.

"I can see that." Sam said. "Where's mommy?"

Abby frowned. "I throwed up on her. She's in the bathroom."

"It's okay, baby." Jess came from around the corner, changed into different clothes and freshly showered.

"Sorry, mommy." Abby said.

"Shh. It's okay." Jess said. "How was work?" she asked as she sat next to Abby on the couch.

"Not bad." Sam asked. "How high is her fever?"

"101.8 after the meds from the doctor."

"What was it this morning?" Sam asked.

"103 at the doctor's office."

Sam wasn't sure what to do. Jess wasn't easily rattled. He'd seen her calmly deal with countless illnesses, injuries, and other mishaps involving the girls and not break a sweat. Abby was sick, sicker than either girl had ever been. But fever and throwing up so far added up to flu.

"I think you'll be okay, kiddo."

"Really?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. Just gotta make sure and rest, okay?" Sam said.

"Okay, daddy." Abby said.

"Baby, I'm gonna go start dinner. You stay in here, okay?"

"'Kay, mommy." Abby answered.

Six days crawled by. While Abby didn't get worse, she didn't get better either. Finally, on Sunday night, the break came that Jess was looking for. Abby had been laying down while the rest of the family ate dinner. After dishes were done and Kelsey had gotten a bath and into pajamas, Sam prepared a movie to watch in the living room with Kelsey. Just before Jess headed down the hall to check on Abby, she found Abby peering at them from the living room entrance.

"Hey, you. You feeling better?" Jess asked.

"A little." Abby said. She noticed Sam on the couch with the remote. "Can I watch too?"

"You bet you can." Jess said.

"Mommy, I can't find Oscar."

"Honey, he's in the washer. You got sick on him, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Abby said with a yawn.

"Come on, sweetheart. Mommy'll hold you."

"Daddy? Will you do it?"

Sam, who wasn't used to Abby asking for him, felt tears stinging his eyes. "Sure, baby. Come on."

"I'll put Oscar in the dryer. He should be ready before we put you to bed." Jess said.

"Thank you, mommy."

Abby never made it through the movie. Jess pulled a blanket on top of the two of them, and the combination of her daddy's warmth, the blanket, the medicine she'd gotten from the doctor, and the dark room was a recipe for a knocked out Abby only half an hour after the start of the movie. Sam put her to bed, followed an hour later by Kelsey. Jess went to sleep hopeful that Abby was turning around.

"Mommy. Mommy, wake up."

Jess stirred, but didn't wake.

"Mommy, come on. Wake up."

"Mmmm. Kelsey?" Jess mumbled, still half asleep.

"Mommy, wake up." Kelsey said desperately. She finally grabbed Jess's arm and shook it. "Come on."

"Honey, what is it?" Jess asked. A brief look at the clock on the bedside table showed it wasn't even three in the morning yet.

"It's sissy. Mommy, she's really sick."

Jess was instantly awake. "What do you mean?"

"She woke up crying real bad. I could hear her in my room. She said her head hurts a whole lot and her arm looks weird."

"What do you mean it looks weird?" Jess asked.

"It's red."

Jess turned on the lamp next to the bed and jostled Sam hard. "Sam, wake up."

"What?" Sam mumbled.

"Sam, get up, now. Abby's gotten worse." Jess picked up the still scared Kelsey and placed her on their bed. "You stay here, honey, while me and Daddy go look at Sissy."

"Mommy? Is she okay?" Kelsey asked.

Jess swallowed and looked towards Sam. Both of them were scared, but couldn't show it. Kelsey was afraid enough, and the last thing they needed was two scared kids on their hands.

"I don't know, sweetie. But Daddy and I are gonna find out. Just stay here until one of us comes to get you."

Jess didn't wait for Kelsey to answer, just walked out and headed to Abby's room. Abby was curled up under the blanket, sniffing and crying loudly. Jess flipped the light on, which only made Abby cry even harder. Jess sat on the edge of Abby's bed and tried to pull the blanket off her, but Abby snatched it back.

"No! Light's too bright! Turn it off, please!"

"Sam." Jess said simply, and Sam reached over to turn it off. "Abby, come out, baby. We need to take a look at you."

Abby reluctantly pulled the blanket away from her face. "Mommy…."

"What hurts, baby?"

"My head." Abby said, tears spilling as fast as she talked.

"Let me see your arm." A strange rash had come on Abby's arm. "Does this hurt?"

"A little." Abby answered.

Sam reached over and placed one hand on Abby's forehead, and his face turned pale. "Jess, get her dressed. Now."

The alarm in Sam's voice caused Jess's panic to surge. "What is it?"

"Her fever's back. A lot higher than before. Get her dressed. We'll take Kelsey to Dean's then we're going to the ER."

By four-thirty, Abby was in the waiting room of the local hospital with her parents, and by five, the three of them were in an exam room. Abby cried the entire time, until she was just too tired to cry anymore. She buried her head in Jess's neck, refusing to look out at the bright lights. Sam tried to help comfort her, but the sounds of her crying and calling for her mommy tore at him. Finally, an older doctor walked in.

"Hello there. I'm Doctor Hart. Who do we have here?"

"This is Abby." Jess said. "Honey, can you turn around?"

"No!" Abby whined, causing fresh tears to fall.

"Abby, are the lights in the room bothering you? I can turn the really bright ones off."

"They hurts my eyes." Abby explained, sniffing between each word.

"Alright, sweetie, hang on." Dr. Hart turned and switched off the main light in the room, leaving only two dim lights on above their head. "How's that? Can you turn around for me so I can take a look at you?"

Abby cautiously turned around in her mom's lap, keeping one eye closed and one open. When she realized that the light didn't hurt anymore, she opened both eyes and faced the doctor.

"Is that better?"

"It's better." Abby said, rubbing her eyes slightly.

"Okay. So, what's going on with you?"

"Not feeling good." Abby said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can you tell me what hurts the most?"

"My head."

"Okay. I'm gonna do a little test real quick. I know you said the light hurts, but I need to shine a little light in there for a second."

"Like with Dr. Miller?" Abby asked.

"Her pediatrician." Jess explained. "I took her there Monday."

"What did he say?" Dr. Hart asked.

"He said she had the flu." Jess said. "But I just feel like it's more than that."

"I don't want to scare you, but I think you're right." Dr. Hart said. "Abby, I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Abby asked.

"Take your dad's hand for me." Dr. Hart instructed, and Abby reached over for Sam's hand. "I'm gonna look at your eyes now. If it hurts, I want you to squeeze your dad's hand. This'll be over quick, I promise, but I need you to be as still as possible."

"I'll try."

"That's a brave girl." Dr. Hart smiled. "Mom, I've got a couple questions for you. When did her symptoms start and how bad were they?"

As Jess described the week to the doctor, Sam held Abby's hand in his. The brief seconds the light was in her eyes was enough to start her crying again, and Sam's heart started to throb painfully. Dr. Hart finally sighed and gave them his preliminary diagnosis.

"Okay, guys. I have a feeling I know what this is. But I have to perform two tests to be absolutely sure, and I don't want you two to panic."

"What is it?" Sam asked, speaking for the first time since Dr. Hart had arrived in the room.

"I think she has meningitis."

"Meningitis? Wouldn't her neck hurt if that was the case?" Jess asked.

"Kids don't always get a stiff neck." Dr. Hart explained. "It sounds like she started out with the flu and it developed into this."

"How serious is it?" Jess asked, and she suddenly looked as sick and pale as Abby.

"I wish I could tell you for sure, but I just don't know right now." Dr. Hart said.

"What do we do now?"

"I'm gonna give her something mild to help with the headache, then I'd like to do blood tests and a spinal tap." Dr. Hart said. "If the results come back positive, Abby may be here for at least a week."

"Don't wanna stay!"

Sam would regret it for the rest of his life, but the idea of Abby staying in the hospital for a week and Abby's protest of it propelled Sam out of his seat and into the hallway. He kept going until he reached the car, where he threw open the door and sat down in the front seat. Sam had known fear in his life. He'd been attacked by demons and werewolves and ghosts and things that he didn't even remember. He could protect Jess and the girls from anything supernatural. But he couldn't protect Abby from something that was so tiny he couldn't even see it. Tears streaming down his own face, Sam pulled out his phone and called Dean.

"Hey." Dean answered on the second ring. "What's going on?"

"Um…" 

"What's wrong, Sam?" Dean asked immediately.

Sam didn't even bother asking how Dean knew something big was happening. "We're probably gonna be here a while. The doc thinks Abby has meningitis."

"What the hell?" Dean asked. "Meningitis?"

"Yeah." Sam explained the tests the doctor was planning on doing, then asked, "How's Kelsey?"

"She just went to sleep. She's pretty upset. You want me to keep her home from school?"

Sam checked the clock; it was six and Kelsey had been up since three. "Yeah, it's fine. Can you keep her for a while?"

"Of course I will. You guys stay as long as you need to. I got this."

"Thanks, Dean. I mean that." Sam said. A long, slightly awkward silence followed, before Sam asked the other question on his mind. "Dean? Do you think Dad would come if I called him?"

Dean knew why Sam asked. He wished he could say 'yes' without a doubt, but the truth was he didn't know. Sam and John had had a screaming fight the night that Sam had left for Stanford. A tenuous peace had been reached when Sam agreed to go back to full time hunting after graduation. But meeting Jess had derailed that plan, and caused another fight between Sam and John. While John had been somewhat involved in the lives of his grandchildren, Sam had kept him at a distance on purpose.

"Do you really want Dad to come? If you do, I'll call him."

Sam thought it over for a moment. "Yeah. I do."

"Okay. I can't promise, but I'll call."

"Thanks, Dean. For everything." Sam said. "I know it wasn't easy to leave Dad…"

"Sam, we don't have time for that now. You need to get back to Abby."

Sam laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, I don't think I'll exactly be welcomed in there with open arms right now."

"Why?" When Sam told Dean what he'd done, Dean shook his head, but was grateful that Sam didn't see it. "Sam, you're not Dad. Just go back in and apologize."

"Dean, I ran out on my sick kid. Tell me how that doesn't make me like Dad."

"Why did you leave? I figured you'd be sticking to Abby like glue." Dean said.

"It just…it killed me, Dean. Abby's so sick and in so much pain and there's nothing I can do about it."

Dean smiled, and decided not to tell Sam what he was thinking. _That makes you more like Dad than you realize_. "Sam, you made a mistake. Catch your breath, go in, and tell Jess you just had a hard time with it, and that you won't do it again."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I will. Thanks, dude."

"Alright. Call me."

Dean hung up and Sam glanced the clock. Forty minutes had passed since he left the room and came outside. Forty minutes that Abby had been inside crying, sick, and possibly asking for him and wondering why her daddy wasn't there when she needed him. The thought alone was enough to make him cry all over again. Finally, when Sam had collected himself, he walked back inside the hospital.

Something in the hospital's gift shop caught his eye. It was a stuffed cat, solid black in color, with big, dark, expressive eyes. The eyes reminded him of Abby. When Sam tucked her in to bed at night, she would usually ask him to make up a story for him rather than reading one that was already written. Though creating stories that would hold Abby's attention was challenging, she would often stare at him with eyes that looked twice as big as they did at any other time. Sam purchased the cat and walked back towards the room where he'd last seen Abby.

The lights were still off, and Abby was lying down on the bed, sleeping hard. Jess was sitting next to the bed, on a chair that had been brought in for her by one of the nurses. Sam carefully closed the door and approached the bed, noticing right away the icy reception Jess was giving him.

"Jess…"

"Don't." Jess said simply, without so much as looking up at him.

"Jess, please. Look at me."

To say that Jess was angry was an understatement. She had been left alone to comfort Abby through two different doctors drawing blood, and, in something she hoped she never had to watch again, a spinal tap. But when she saw Sam's face, she softened slightly. Sam had been crying too, and was holding a stuffed cat in his arms, presumably for Abby. He carefully placed the cat onto the bed, then pulled a little of Abby's long hair out of her face.

"You _left._ " Jess whispered hotly.

"I know." Sam said. "I know I left, and I'm so sorry."

"You left me alone to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. She was _screaming_ , Sam."

"Screaming? Why?"

"Maybe because she's five years old and they couldn't find a vein to do the blood test, so they had to stick her six times. Then they did the spinal tap and stuck a needle in her back, Sam. Gee, I can't think of a single reason she might be screaming, can you?"

"Jess, please. I'm sorry. I just…" Sam stopped when he realized that nothing he said was going to be a good enough explanation for leaving.

"You just what, Sam?" Jess asked.

"I panicked. I just never thought I'd ever love someone like I do her. And it was killing me listening to her cry like that when I couldn't do anything about it. I'm sorry."

Jess was too tired to stay angry at Sam. As firm as he tried to be with the girls, his heart melted when one of them was sick or hurt. Abby was both, and more so than either of them had ever been before. Jess stood up and walked around the bed. She only stood up to Sam's chest, but Sam was nonetheless intimidated by her. She pulled both arms around his waist before speaking.

"Don't you _ever_ leave her or me like that again."

"I won't." Sam swore.

"I mean it. Sam, she was begging for you the entire time. I can't do this alone."

Sam closed his eyes against the sharp guilt that shot through his heart. "I swear. I won't."

Jess nodded. "Okay. I believe you."

"Did Dr. Hart come back yet?"

"No. He said it would probably be a while. She got a local anesthetic for the spinal tap, but he gave her something to help her sleep after everything was all over." Jess said.

"That's probably best." Sam said. "I told Dean it was okay to let Kelsey stay home from school today. She just fell asleep a few minutes ago."

Jess nodded, then leaned against Sam's tall, strong frame and relished in the comfort it gave her. But when she turned her head back towards Abby, she was reminded again that the situation Abby was in was serious. It wasn't a skinned knee or hurt feelings that could be fixed with a hug and a kiss. It wasn't a cold or tummy ache that could be fixed by being held in mommy's lap until she fell asleep. Suddenly she understood Sam's need to run. It was enough to make her want to do the same.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yes." Sam said. "She's going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Jess asked.

"We just have to have faith in her." Sam said. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that." Jess said. "I can do that."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to address a couple of anonymous reviews I've gotten.**

 **The first one is from this story. It is a request to finish Never Say Never Again. That is the plan. I can't stand to see a story unfinished, so I promise that at some point I will pick that one back up again. I can't say when. It could be years from now. But I will finish that at some point in the future, barring death or natural disaster preventing me from doing so.**

 **The second is from my previous story, Numbers and Letters. It is from guest Lexie Lou and reads as follows:**

 **Aww what a sweet but sad story I hope Jared dosent do that to his kids in real life ! This remindse of always being compared to my older sister she was smatet & prettier than me & everyone said how much she looked like my Mom while I always felt ugly & dumb ! Still do !**

 **There's a lot to this one, so I'll address it piece by piece. First, I don't know how Jared Padalecki relates to his kids in real life, but I would imagine it's better than this. HOWEVER, even the best parents screw up sometimes. As another reviewer said, family relations are frustrating things, and all of us mess up. The important thing to do is apologize and move on and try again later.**

 **As for the second part, sweetie, listen to me. Don't let anyone make you feel inferior in any way. We all have strengths, we all have weaknesses, and all of us are beautiful in our own ways. I don't know you face to face, but I am sure you are a lovely person and a joy to be around. Don't ever doubt that, please. I'm sorry if you're reading this and it embarrasses you to be called out (like it would me LOL) but I couldn't just let this go, and you don't have an account so I couldn't send it to you privately. I hope you're doing and feeling a little better about yourself now xoxo.**

 **Finally, one of my favorite authors sometimes uses the same characters across different stories. I decided to try the same thing here. See if you can spot him ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

They had been at the hospital for exactly twelve hours. Abby's test results had not come back, but since her fever had not gone down, even with medication, Dr. Hart had decided to admit her. Abby hadn't woken up at all, which Sam found more unsettling than her crying. He found himself watching to make sure her chest was rising and falling, and he was sure that if the heart monitor hadn't been beeping loudly, he would have been checking her heart to make sure it was beating.

Jess, for the time being, was the trooper. She made sure that Sam ate, that he talked to and comforted Kelsey when she called, and she talked to Sam's boss at the law firm, who was surprisingly understanding and agreed to give him a week off with no questions. She asked Dr. Hart every two hours about Abby's test results, and her persistence paid off later that night.

"Okay, guys. I won't lie. Abby's seriously ill, and she'll be here for a while."

"Is it meningitis, doctor?" Jess asked.

"Yes."

Dr. Hart detailed his treatment plan for Abby, which was basically IV antibiotics to treat the infection and steroids to prevent haring loss and seizures. The mention of the possibility of seizures finally caused Jess to lose a bit of her bravery.

"She could have _seizures_?"

"That's a possibility." Dr. Hart admitted reluctantly. "But we're going to do everything in our power to stop it."

"How long will she be in the hospital?" Sam asked.

"At least a week." Dr. Hart said. "Possibly ten days to two weeks. I want to try to make sure she's symptom free when she leaves, and I want to monitor and try to prevent any complications." When Jess and Sam said nothing, Dr. Hart tried to comfort them. "Listen. I know this is scary. I won't tell you not to be worried. But from what I've seen so far, Abby is strong. And I promise you, she is not alone. There's a whole team of doctors here who are fighting for her. If you guys will be there for her, we'll be here for all three of you."

"Thanks, doc." Sam said. "Do you think it would be dangerous to let our other daughter come and visit? Is there a chance Kelsey could get this too?"

"There's always a chance. But meningitis is less contagious than a cold, so the chances that Kelsey will get sick too are pretty low." Dr. Hart explained. "A word of caution, though. I would wait until Abby's feeling a little better. She'll probably sleep a lot the next couple of days, and trying to make her talk to visitors may actually hinder her healing."

"We'll remember that, Doc. Thanks, again." Sam said, offering Dr. Hart his hand.

"It's been nice meeting you guys. I just wish it could have been for a different reason." Dr. Hart said. "I'm here the rest of the night. If you have any questions, have the nurse page me."

"We will. Thank you." Jess said.

When Dr. Hart left, the reality of the situation hit Sam and Jess both. The room they were in was going to be Abby's home for at least the next few days. They needed to figure out how not only to help Abby, but to take care of Kelsey too.

"How do you want to do this?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't both stay here for a week." Sam said.

Jess sighed. "I know."

"Look, let's do it this way. I'll stay here tonight with both of you, and during the day while Kelsey's at school. I'll go home with Kelsey at night and get her to school in the morning. If she's here longer than a week, and I have to go back to work, we'll talk about it then."

"Works with me." Jess said.

"Mommy?"

Jess ran to Abby, whose eyes were opening slowly. "Hey, little one. How do you feel?"

"'m tiwed." Abby said.

"I know you are, sweetheart."

"Daddy come back?" Abby asked.

"I'm right here, baby." Sam pulled up the chair next to the bed and sat down. "I'm sorry I left earlier."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"What are you sorry for?" Sam asked.

"I heard you tell mommy it made you sad that I was crying. 'm sorry."

Sam swallowed thickly and took Abby's hand. "It does make me sad that you're sick and hurt. But it is not your fault that I ran away, and I'm so sorry about that, baby. You have nothing to be sorry for. Okay?"

"'Kay." Abby said. "Where are we?"

"You're in the hospital, sweetheart. You're gonna be here a few days." Jess explained, trying to keep her voice level and calm so Abby wouldn't panic.

"You gonna stay wif me, right?" Abby asked, her voice slurred slightly from the sedative.

"We're both staying tonight. Daddy's gonna go home starting tomorrow night to put Kelsey to bed and take her to school, then he's going to come back until it's time to pick up Kelsey."

"'Kay." Abby said again. "What this?"

Abby's hand had been on the stuffed cat Sam had bought her earlier. Sam pulled it closer to her. "I found him earlier. He's for you. What do you want to name him?"

"Squish." Abby answered.

"Squish? Why Squish?"

"'Cause he feel squishy." Abby said.

Sam chuckled. "Okay, sweetie. Squish it is." Sam checked the clock again. "Listen, I'm gonna step in the hallway and call uncle Dean for a second. Then I promise I'm coming right back."

"Daddy? My back hurts. I don't want to lay down on the bed. Will you hold me?"

"Your back hurts?" Jess asked. "Is it bad?"

"No. Jus' hurts a 'itlle. But I don't wanna way on my back."

"I'll hold you in the chair, honey. I'll be right back." Sam said. He stood up and kissed Abby's forehead. "Daddy loves you so much. You know that, right?"

"Know." Abby mumbled.

Sam stepped into the hallway and updated Dean. Dean agreed to take Kelsey to school the next morning, and even offered to take care of her for the entire time Abby was in the hospital. Sam declined, and promised to call back the next day and talk more. When he went back into the room, he found Abby sitting in her mom's lap, ear against Jess's chest, listening to her mom's heartbeat.

"She's waiting for you."

Sam placed the phone on the bed, and carefully took Abby from Jess. "Come here."

Sam leaned back in the chair provided by the hospital, gently rubbing Abby's back. Jess wrapped the two of them up, and laid down on Abby's bed after giving her a kiss. Sam sat up long into the night, keeping a hand on Abby's upper back and feeling for the rise and fall of her breathing. Her fever still raged; Sam could feel the heat through her hospital gown. But being tucked in Sam's lap seemed to comfort her, so as Abby fell asleep listening to Sam's steady breathing, Sam fell asleep to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank all my regular readers of this story. It's been quite the emotional week for me. Long story short, I haven't felt very important to my family these past few weeks, and you guys have helped me feel appreciated again. Thank you.**

 **Also, this story's been a bit out of my comfort zone, but I like the way it's turning out. I did do research about the typical symptoms and treatment for meningitis, but that's not really the focus here. I wanted to focus more on the difficulty of having a child in the hospital with one more at home, and the emotion behind it. That's the basics. Thanks again, and enjoy!**

The clock was striking three, and Sam had been dreading leaving. Abby was slightly better, but was still miserable. Her fever was down to 102, and she was sitting up watching Sesame Street. Sam finally stood up and walked over to Abby's bed.

"I have to go, sweetie."

"Why, Daddy?" Abby asked pitifully.

"It's time for me to go pick up Kelsey."

"Can I see her after you pick her up?" Abby asked.

Sam looked to Jess, who had been sitting on the bed next to Abby. It looked like it pained Jess, but she shook her head.

"Not tonight, sweetheart. I'll bring her to see you in a couple of days."

Abby's eyes filled with tears. "But she my sister. Why can't I see her?"

"You need to get to feeling better first, honey." Jess explained gently.

"Please?" Abby begged.

"How about this, sweetie? When I get Kelsey home, I'll call you and let you talk to her. Then when you're feeling better later, I'll come bring her by." Sam suggested.

Abby frowned and slumped over in defeat. She was too tired to argue with them. "I guess."

"Baby, I know you want to see your sister. And I promise, if in two days, you're doing better than you are right now, I will bring her. But right now you need to rest." Sam insisted.

"Okay." Abby pouted.

"Abby? I'm sorry, sweetie. I really am. But I promise. Two days. If you're feeling better, I'll bring Kelsey." Sam said. When Abby didn't respond, Sam asked, "Honey? You hear me?"

"I hear you, Daddy." Abby said, still without looking at Sam.

"Can Daddy have a hug?"

Abby looked up, the disappointment from not seeing Kelsey gone and replaced with pure sadness. "I can't. It still hurts a little to reach around."

"It's okay, baby." Sam assured her. He cupped one hand gently on her neck and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Daddy loves you."

"Love you too."

Though his feet seemed to be made of lead, Sam finally dragged himself out of the room. Dr. Hart came in to check on Abby immediately after Sam's departure. Sensing the tension in the room, Dr. hart decided to try and cheer Abby up rather than ask about it directly.

"Sesame Street, huh? Who's your favorite character?"

"Oscar." Abby said.

"Oscar?" Dr. Hart asked. "He's pretty grouchy, isn't he?"

"Just 'cause he's grouchy don't mean he's not nice." Abby explained.

"I guess that's true." Dr. Hart agreed. "Can I ask you a couple questions, Abby?"

"Sure."

"How are you feeling? Is your back still hurting?"

"Kinda. It hurts to reach up." Abby said.

"Can you lay down on it?"

"Don't like to."

"Okay. That means you're getting better." Dr. Hart said. "That's a good thing. How about your head? Does it still hurt?"

"No. But it feels weird. Kinda heavy."

"That's the medicine." Dr. Hart said.

"Do you know yet how she got sick?" Jess asked.

"We're still looking into it. But the really important thing right now is her getting better."

"I just don't want my other daughter getting sick too, or any other kids." Jess explained.

"This may not make you feel better, but the chances of kids getting the form of meningitis Abby has are very slim." Dr. Hart said. "I can't promise it won't happen, of course, but I'll be very surprised if anyone else comes in with the same symptoms."

"Dr. Hart?" Abby asked.

"Yes, ma'am?" Dr. Hart answered with a bright smile.

"If I asked you a question, you promise you tell me the truth?" Abby asked.

Dr. Hart, struck by Abby's seriousness, asked, "I promise, sweetie. What is it?"

"I feel like I been sick for a really long time. Am I ever gonna get better?"

"Can I sit next to you?" Dr. Hart asked. Abby nodded, and he took a seat next to her on the bed. "I know you may not feel like it, but you are better today than you were yesterday. In that needle right there," Dr. Hart explained as he pointed to one of the three IVs going into Abby's arm, "is the medicine that's fighting the germs that are making you sick. This one is trying to keep you from getting sicker. And this one, is giving you the good stuff your body needs to stay strong so it can fight the germs. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. It does. So I'll get a little better every day?"

"You should, sweetie. As long as you get plenty of rest." Dr. Hart said. "And I'll be here to check on you along the way."

"Okay. Thank you." Abby said.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I'm gonna head out now. I'm off tomorrow, but I'll see you Thursday."

Once Dr. Hart left, Jess turned back to Abby and had been thinking about trying to cheer her up. But Abby was looking down on the bed, holding Squish in her lap and picking at his hair. Jess ran her hands through Abby's hair for a few moments before asking,

"Hey. What are you thinking?"

"Nuffin." Abby said quietly.

"You sure?"

"Not thinking anything. Feeling stuff." Abby said.

"What are you feeling?"

"Sad." Abby said simply.

"Will you tell me why?" Jess asked, still working her fingers through Abby's hair.

Abby looked up at her mother with tears swimming on the edge of her eyes. Her plea was so simple, so sincere, and so heartfelt that Jess's heart was broken too. Abby let the tears fall as she explained,

"I don't wanna be sick no more, mommy."

"Oh, sweetheart. I don't want you to be sick anymore, either. I wish mommy could take it from you." Jess said.

As Sam pulled up to the school, he spotted Kelsey sitting on a bench looking out into the crowd of parents. Sam wasn't surprised she didn't spot him right away. He picked her up sometimes, but the majority of afternoons, it was Jess she'd be waiting for. Sam decided to park the car and walk up instead of honking the horn for her to come to the car. Sam was almost to Kelsey before she noticed him.

"Daddy!"

The smile felt foreign to Sam, like it had been years since he'd done it, but Kelsey's joy at Sam coming to get her lifted his spirits. She jumped into Sam's arms, and Sam easily lifted her up and held her for a moment.

"I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you too, baby." Sam said. It had been almost two days since he'd seen her, and he'd been so focused on Abby he hadn't realized how much he actually _had_ missed her.

"Daddy, how's Sissy? Is she home yet?"

Sam swallowed hard. "We need to talk about that, baby. Come on, sit down."

Sam placed Kelsey back on the ground and walked over to a small stone bench on the outside of the school. Kelsey followed, and waited nervously as Sam decided what to tell her.

"Daddy? Where's Sissy?"

"Sissy had to stay in the hospital, sweetheart. She's going to be there for a few days." Sam said.

"Why?" Kelsey asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has something called meningitis. It's like a really bad flu. And it'll take her a while to get better."

"How long will she be in the hospital?" Kelsey asked.

"At least a week." Sam said.

"When can I see her?"

 _Please don't beg like Abby did,_ Sam thought to himself. "I'm going to take you to see her on Friday."

"But it's Tuesday!" Kelsey protested. "Why so long?"

"Abby needs to get better before she can have visitors, honey." Sam explained.

"I can't see her at all?"

"We'll do a video call with her when I get you home." Sam said. "We'll do the same thing tomorrow and Thursday night. Then when I pick you up from school Friday, I'll take you straight over to the hospital."

"When do I see mommy?" Kelsey asked.

 _Damn why didn't I think of that?_ Sam wondered. "I'm gonna stay home with you after school this week. Mommy's gonna stay with Abby. You can call her anytime you want, and you can see her when I take you to see Abby Friday."

"Okay."

"Hey." Sam said, lightly grabbing Kelsey's chin to make her look at him. "I know you want to see Sissy. But she really needs to rest first. I promised her, and I'm promising you. Friday, if she's doing better, I'll take you to see her."

"I just can't help but think that she's so sad." Kelsey said. "I just want to help her feel better."

"I know you do. But the best way for her to get better is for her to get her rest. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Kelsey said. "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Home. I want to talk to Sissy." Kelsey said.

"Okay. Let's go."

Jess had attempted to cheer up Abby, but it was only moderately successful. She giggled a little when Jess tickled her side, but kept her eyes on Jess's phone waiting for the call from Kelsey. Jess's phone lit up with a text, which she checked quickly. It was from Dean.

 _Figured I'd check first. Is it okay to come see Sprout tonight?_

Jess sighed. She actually didn't completely agree with keeping Kelsey away from Abby. She hoped that visitors would cheer Abby up, maybe even make it easier for her to heal. Jess quickly responded.

 _I would love that, and she would too. But do NOT tell Sam. If he asks, or Abby tells him, you came over and I didn't know anything about it._

 _Deal_ , Dean responded. _I'm on my way._

 _Give me a couple hours. Sam's gonna call and let Abby talk to Kelsey first. Can you come around 6?_

 _I'll be there. Can she eat yet or is she still on an IV?_

 _I'll check with the doctor and make sure it's okay, but she doesn't really have a huge appetite,_ Jess responded. _Mommy could use some real food, though :)_

 _You got it. See you soon_

 _Later xoxoxo_

Almost as soon as she finished talking to Dean, the ringtone came up for Sam. Abby perked up, knowing right away that the sound meant that Daddy was calling. Jess handed it to Abby and smiled.

"Go ahead, baby. That button right there."

Abby pressed it and smiled for the first time in nearly a week. "Kessy!"

"Hi, Sissy."

"I misses you." Abby said.

"I miss you too. But Daddy said you need to rest first. I'll come see you soon."

"'Kay." Abby said. "Kessy? Will you take care of Oscar for me? I don't want him to get lonely."

"I will."

"Hey, Abby?" Sam said in the background, and Kelsey turned the phone towards him. "I can bring Oscar to you tomorrow if you want."

"No, Daddy, leave him home. Let Kessy take care of him."

"Alright, sweetie." Sam said. "I'll be back tomorrow in the morning, okay? I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy." Abby said.

"I gotta go, Sissy. I got homework." Kelsey said. "Bye."

"Bye, Kessy."

Jess talked to Abby for a minute, and promised to call back before Kelsey went to bed. When Jess hung up the phone, Abby pouted. Jess tried to keep her upbeat, make her laugh and make her feel at least a little better. Jess found and checked with Dr. Hart about Abby being able to eat, relieved with the answer.

"She can eat whatever she feels up to, just don't overdo. Tell her to let you know the second she starts to feel full and do not eat anything else after that."

Finally, at six on the dot, there was a knock on the hospital room door.

"Who's that, mommy?"

"Let's find out." Jess walked across the room and opened the door to let Dean in.

Abby gasped. "Uncle Beanie!"

Dean handed the food bag to Jess and walked over to an ecstatic Abby. "Hey, Sprout. How you feeling?"

"Still feel yucky." Abby said. "But I's glad you here."

"Me too, Sprout. Me too." Dean took the bag back from Jess. "There's something in here for you."

Abby took her present from Dean with the brightest smile Jess had seen from her all day. It was a bouquet of flowers. Four pink tulips, four pink roses, and four pink daisies. Jess knew immediately she'd made the right decision letting Dean come.

"They so pretty. Thank you, uncle Beanie."

"You're welcome, kiddo. Anytime." Dean said. "Now how about we eat some of this grub?"

Dean stayed far after Abby was asleep. He was much more successful getting Abby to laugh than Jess had been, and she finally went to sleep in high spirits.

"Thank you so much, Dean." 

"You're welcome. Anytime. I mean that." When he noticed how tired Jess seemed, Dena asked, "How you doing, mom?"

Jess sighed. "I'm tired, Dean. And this is killing me. She feels so bad and so sick and she's so miserable."

"Hey. She'll get better. Sprout's stronger than she looks." Dean said. "But make sure you take care of yourself. It won't do Sprout any good if you get sick too."

Jess smiled. "I will. Thanks, Dean."

"You're welcome." Dean said. "Look, Sprout's knocked out. You want to go to my house and sleep? You can come back before Sam gets back in the morning. He'll never know you were gone."

"I don't want to leave her…"

"I'll be right here the whole time." Dean promised.

Jess took a long look at Abby, who was curled up with Squish in one arm and Dean's arm in the other. "I don't want to leave for the whole night. But I could use a nap. I'll come back around eleven."

"Take your time. I got her." Dean said.

"Thanks, Dean. For everything. I don't know what we'd do without you." Jess said.

"Long as I'm breathing, you'll never have to find out." Dean promised. "Go on."

"'Kay." Jess stood up, leaned over and kissed the sleeping Abby. "Mommy'll be back soon, sweet girl. I love you so much."

Jess left the room, feeling exhaustion in every part of her being. As she set her alarm to wake up in an hour and a half to get back to the hospital, she noticed a photo next to Dean's bed. When she picked it up, she remembered the day it was taken. Abby had been three years old, and Dean had taken her fishing. She held in her hand, with Dean's help, a massive fish that she'd caught. In the photo, she was vibrant, happy, and energetic, the exact opposite of the last few days. _Come back, baby,_ Jess thought, holding the photo in her hands as she fell asleep.

As Sam tucked Kelsey in, he felt as if half of his heart was missing. He'd tried to stay upbeat for Kelsey, but it was hard when Kelsey kept talking about how much she wanted her Sissy. Kelsey had drawn a card for Abby and begged him to bring it to Abby the next day. He'd gotten an update before climbing into bed himself. Abby's fever was down to 101, and had been staying there ever since. She'd eaten a little that night, and her headache and backache were mostly gone. With Jess gone too, Sam thought he understood, at least a little, how lonely Abby was feeling. _Come back home, baby. Daddy misses you._

Kelsey held Oscar in her arms. She missed Abby a lot, and it didn't feel right not having her in the house. She missed her mommy too. It was hard to go to sleep without both her parents in the house. She knew Daddy was there, and she knew she was safe, but Kelsey didn't want to go to sleep. She curled up with Oscar, and for a few minutes, just long enough for her to drift off, Kelsey felt like her sister was home.

Dean looked at Abby and wondered, not for the first time, just how in the hell he could come to love another little kid as much as he did Abby. She reminded him so much of Sammy that it felt like he was getting a second chance to help raise another kid. The possibility of something happening to Abby hurt Dean as much as it had with Sammy. Dean carefully took his arm away from Abby and wrapped her up.

"I'll be right by the window, Sprout. Love you, kid."

Dean walked to the window, took another look at Abby, and flipped open his phone. It rang six times, and Dean was just about to give up when there was an answer.

"Hey, Dad. We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Two days hadn't produced much change in Abby's condition. Her fever remained the same, and she was still sluggish and miserable. Dean came and went. Sam tried to keep Abby's routine as normal as possible, which caused friction with Jess, who wanted to indulge Abby as much as she could. Abby picked up on the tension between her parents, but said nothing about it. She felt bad that they were fighting because of her. She felt bad that they had to sleep apart from each other, and miss each other, and that Kelsey didn't get to see mommy, all because of her.

When Daddy got ready to leave on the afternoon of the second day, Abby asked, "Daddy? You bringing Kessy tomorrow, right?"

Sam frowned. Abby hadn't made the progress in getting better that he'd been hoping for. "I don't know, sweetie."

"Sam…" Jess said from the chair next to the bed.

"Daddy, please bring her." Abby begged. "I trying to get better, but I need Kessy."

"Okay, baby. Okay. I'll bring Kelsey tomorrow after school. Promise."

Abby smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome."

After a quick hug, Sam left the room. Kelsey done what she'd done the last three days. Ask about seeing Abby when Sam picked her up, did her homework, asked about seeing Abby again, ate her dinner, took a bath, then asked about seeing Abby one more time for good measure. Sam had been meaning to wait until he picked her up from school to tell her she was going, but after answering the question for the fifteenth time that week, he decided to do it as he tucked her into bed.

"I'm taking you to see Sissy tomorrow."

"REALLY?" Kelsey shouted, jumping up in bed and nearly knocking Sam down on the floor.

Sam laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yes. I know you're excited, but it's almost bedtime. Lay back down."

"When do we go?"

"After I pick you up from school. We'll stay until it's time for you to go to bed." Sam said.

"If you and mommy can spend the night, why can't I?" Kelsey asked.

"No. Absolutely not." Sam snapped. When Kelsey frowned and looked away, Sam forced himself to relax. "Listen, if it was up to me you could stay. But the hospital only lets a mommy or daddy stay with a kid overnight."

"It's okay, Daddy." Kelsey said. "I just really miss her."

"I know you do, kiddo." Sam said. "I know you do. But she has to get better first before she can come home."

"I know." Kelsey said. "Can we go back Saturday and Sunday?"

"Yeah." Sam promised. "Yeah, we'll go back."

"Will you do something for me, Daddy?"

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Well, I like you being here, but I miss mommy. Will you stay with Abby tomorrow so mommy can come home? Just for one night?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Sam said. "I'll talk to mommy tomorrow, but I can't promise. Either way, we'll all be together this weekend. Okay?"

"'Kay." Kelsey answered with a yawn.

"Alright, my little noodle." Sam said, tickling Kelsey a little to try and cheer her up. "Time for sleep."

"Will you sing to me?"

"You bet. Close your eyes."

The conversation with Jess about going home with Kelsey went about as well as Sam had assumed it would. Jess didn't want to leave, and Sam was getting impatient.

"Jess, Kelsey needs you too…"

"Abby needs me more!" Jess said. "I'm sorry, I know she wants me to come home, Sam, but…"

"Mommy?"

Abby had been pretending to take a nap. She didn't want her parents to know that she'd heard them arguing, but she had to say something. She'd miss her mommy that night if she went home, but it wasn't fair that she got to see mommy and Kelsey didn't.

"Hey, baby. Did we wake you up?"

"Is okay." Abby said, rubbing her eyes so they wouldn't know she'd been awake the whole time.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Sam asked.

"I'm okay." Abby said. She turned to Jess and said, "Mommy, you should go home with Kessy tonight."

Jess took a long look at Abby, trying to decide if she was being sincere or not. "Why do you say that, honey?"

"'Cause you been here with me every day. It's not fair. Kessy needs you too."

"Honey, are you sure? If you want me to stay, I will." Jess said.

"Go, mommy. I'll be okay by myself tonight."

Sam was struck with a feeling of guilt so powerful that he felt physically ill. Why would Abby assume that they'd leave her alone rather than just switching places?

"Abby, honey, you wouldn't be by yourself. Mommy would go home with Kelsey and I'd stay here with you."

"Really?" Abby said with a smile.

"Really." Sam said. "So you're okay with it?"

"Yeah. I'm okay with it."

"Good." Sam checked the clock and saw it was almost lunchtime. "Why don't I go get her a little early?"

Abby's smile grew even bigger. "Yeah!"

"Okay. I'll be back."

Two hours later, Sam was wondering what he'd ever been thinking keeping the two girls apart. Kelsey sat on the bed with Abby, reading to her stories from Kelsey's second grade English book. The two of them were so absorbed in each other that Sam got an idea. He turned to Jess and whispered,

"Why don't we go to the cafeteria? Let them visit with each other for a few minutes?"

"Leave them alone?" Jess asked.

"They'll be fine for a few minutes." Sam said. "We just tell them not to leave the room, and to hit the pager button if there's an emergency."

"I don't know…"

"It'll be fine. I promise." Sam said. "Come on."

Jess sighed. "Only if both girls are okay with it."

"Deal." Sam said. He turned to the bed and asked, "Hey, girls. Mommy and I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Daddy?" Kelsey asked.

"Well, mom and I were talking about going down to the cafeteria and getting something to eat. Do you two think you'll be okay in here?"

"YEAH!" Both girls said at the same time, a little too eagerly for Sam's taste.

"You do not leave this room. Either of you. Understood?" Both girls nodded, and Sam pointed to the button on the wall. "If there's an emergency, press that button right there."

"We will, Daddy." Abby said.

"Alright. We'll be back soon."

When Sam and Jess walked out, Abby and Kelsey immediately started giggling. At least one of their parents was always with them, so the thought of them being able to be alone was irresistible to the two of them. Once the two giggling girls settled down, Abby looked at her sister again.

"Kessy, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Kelsey asked.

"For taking mommy away from you this week."

"That's not your fault." Kelsey said. "You're sick. You need mommy."

"It's not fair, Kessy." Abby said, hating herself for crying all over again. "I hate this. I want to go home."

Kelsey didn't know what to say, so she just put an arm around Abby's shoulder.

"I miss you and I miss Daddy and I miss Oscar and my bed and my clothes and my toys…" Abby cried to her sister. "And mommy and Daddy are fighting 'cause of me. I've made everybody sad."

"Sissy, it's not your fault. You can't help it that you're sick."

"I just want to go home." Abby stubbornly repeated.

Kelsey knew there wasn't a good chance it would work, but she suggested, "Maybe mommy and daddy'll let you come home for one night."

Abby thought about it, but shook her head. "No. Daddy'll never let me leave 'less the doctor says it's okay."

"Maybe I can talk to mommy about it tonight."

"You think so?" Abby asked. "You think she'll do it?"

"Maybe. I can try." Kelsey said. 

"Thanks, Kessy. You're the best sister ever!" Abby grabbed her in a hug, then pointed at the book still in Kelsey's lap. "Will you read to me some more?"

"Yeah. Sure. Which one do you want?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Y'all. This cold is kicking my butt to hell and back. Updates might be spotty the next few days :(.**

Having been at the hospital for a week, Jess felt guilty admitting to herself that it was a relief to be away from the hospital. Away from the bad hospital food, the constant beeping of the heart monitor, the steady influx of doctors and nurses, away from Abby's crying about wanting to go home.

Away from all the things that Abby was still having to deal with.

Jess shook the thought away, and turned her attention back to Kelsey. It was almost eleven, and the two of them were still up. Jess laughed as she thought of the face Sam would have made catching Kelsey up this late. Kelsey was catching her up on school, and Jess suddenly felt a stab of guilt.

"Baby, I'm sorry I haven't been here or talked to you much this week."

"It's okay, mommy. Really, it is. I know Sissy needs you." Kelsey said. "You're not upset I asked you to come home, are you?"

"No. No, I'm not." Jess said.

"Sissy wanted me to ask you about something." Kelsey said.

"What? Why didn't she ask me herself?"

"Because she thought Daddy would say no." Kesley explained.

Jess smiled. "Okay. What is it?"

"When you and Daddy went to eat earlier, she started crying. She said she felt like she was making everyone sad and making you and Daddy fight."

"She…she heard that?" Jess asked, more to herself than to Kelsey.

She and Sam had been fighting, but they'd been trying to keep it away from Abby. Fighting about Sam going back to work on Monday, about Sam trying to force Abby to keep up with her routine as much as possible, about generally getting on each other's nerves. _Way to go dummy. You were in the same room with her, how much do you really think she didn't hear?_

"Yeah. She did." Kelsey said. "She was crying and talking about how much she wanted to come home."

"What did she want you to ask me?"

"Whether or not she could come home. Just for one night." Kelsey said.

Jess frowned, and she felt guilty all over again. "Baby, I would love nothing more than for her to come home. But if she comes home before she's ready, she could get worse. And we can't let that happen. I'm sorry."

Kelsey nodded. "You're right."

"Look, why don't we do this?" Jess suggested. "Your dad's got your sister. We can sleep in tomorrow. Why don't we start a movie?"

"I don't have to go to bed?"

"I won't tell if you don't." Jess smiled.

"Deal."

"Abby. Wake up, honey. Come on, wake up."

Abby stirred and whined in her sleep.

"Abby. Wake up, sweetie."

Abby finally woke up and looked around wildly. Daddy was with her, she was safe. She wanted mommy, but mommy had gone home with Kessy for the night.

"You okay, honey?"

"Where's mommy?" Abby asked, even though she knew.

"Mommy went home, remember?" Sam said. "You okay?"

"Had a bad dweam." Abby said, rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"I figured. You want to talk about it?"

"No." Abby said immediately.

"You sure?" Sam asked. "It might help."

Abby sighed. She did need to talk about it, but she was afraid. "I'm afraid you'll tell me it'll come true."

"That what'll come true?" Sam asked. "Honey, what was your dream about?"

"You and mommy left me here because I got sick again." Abby said. "I tried to get you to come back but you wouldn't."

"Honey, look at me." When Abby kept looking at her feet, Sam picked her up, leaned against the head of the bed, and pulled her to him. "Abigail Joanna, look at me."

Abby squirmed. Daddy meant business when he called her full name. She looked up at his face, wondering what she was in trouble for now. But Daddy didn't look mad, just tired and sad. He wiped her face of the tears that were falling, and asked her quietly,

"Why are you afraid that mommy and I are gonna leave you?"

"Because you've been fighting about me." Abby said. "I heard you when you thought I was sleeping. Me getting sick's made everybody sad. I feel like I ruined everything."

"Shhh. Listen to me. You didn't ruin a thing. None of this is your fault. Mommy and I were arguing because we're tired. No other reason. I don't want you to blame yourself for that. You hear me?"

"I hear you." Abby said.

"Listen, baby. I know we don't always get along. I know I'm really tough on you, maybe more than I need to be. But I love you so much that it hurts me to see you hurting like this. If I could take this from you and be sick instead of you, I would."

"That's what mommy said." Abby sniffed.

"That's how much we both love you." Sam said with a slight smile. "You believe me?"

Abby nodded, wiping tears away again.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. "You're still crying."

"It feels like it won't go away." Abby said. "I been sick for so many days. I just feel so bad."

"Oh, sweetheart, I know. I know you do. Come here."

She felt weak and fragile underneath her father's strong arms, but Sam held Abby tightly. She cried a little, but mostly just wanted him to hold her and comfort her. Sam didn't know how long they stayed that way, Abby burying herself into her father's chest and Sam rocking her gently back and forth, but Abby was just about to drift back to sleep when the door to Abby's hospital room opened and a voice that chilled Sam's spine spoke.

"Can I join you?"

Abby was still awake enough that she opened her eyes again and looked at the door in disbelief. Even though she hadn't seen him in months, she knew right away who it was. Her tears were immediately forgotten when she noticed a bag in his hands.

"Papa!"

Sam was decidedly less enthusiastic. "Hi, Dad."


	7. Chapter 7

"Papa, you came!"

John smiled; even though he had known that Sam probably wouldn't be thrilled with seeing him, Abby always was. It had been months since he'd last seen her. She'd barely come up to his knee at that point, but the feeling of watching her jump up with both arms in the air, begging him to pick her up, melted his heart during the many nights he spent alone.

"I sure did, princess."

"Is that for me?" Abby asked, pointing at the paper bag in John's hand.

"It sure is."

"Dad, it's eleven at night. This couldn't wait until morning?" Sam asked.

"Sam…"

"See, Daddy, I told you." Abby said, folding her arms across her chest. "It's all my fault everybody's so upset."

Sam closed his eyes and swallowed his bile at his dad for Abby's sake. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm not upset. I'm just tired."

"You sure?" Abby asked.

"I'm sure." Sam said. "Why don't you see what Papa got for you?"

It was a popup book, and Abby fell in love with it right away. She convinced John to read it to her, and by midnight, she was back to sleep. John asked to talk to Sam, and Sam reluctantly stepped into the hallway with him.

"Sam, I'm sorry…"

"Don't, Dad. Seriously. I'm not in the mood." Sam snapped.

"Sam, I need to tell you something."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I did it. I killed the demon, Sam. The one that killed your mother." John said with a smile.

"You…" Sam, shocked, chuckled humorlessly. "Dad, do you _honestly_ think that I care about that right now?"

"Sam…"

"Dad, my kid's been in bed sick with something that kills healthy adults for _two weeks_. She's got a fever that's stayed between 101 and 103 that entire time. She's taking so much medication that she has trouble eating and has to be on not one, but two constant IVs. Now tell me, do you really think that I care about the damn demon right now?"

John was startled. He'd told Sam about killing the demon hoping it would cheer him up. He knew Abby was sick, and that if she didn't get better soon, things could still take a turn for the worst. He'd assumed that telling Sam his hunting days were over would help cheer him up. He could almost hear Dean shaking his head.

"Sam, I'm sorry." John said.

Sam took a deep breath. "No, Dad, I'm sorry. It's good about the demon. It really is. It just…I'm just really worried about Abby."

"I know. Come on, sit down." John said. They took a seat and John asked, "How is Abby doing?"

"Her fever doesn't want to go down. Her headache's gone, but that's mostly because of the medication. She just…she's getting better, but it's so slow it's almost imperceptible."

"How did she get it?" John asked.

Sam shrugged. "They don't know."

"How's Jess and Kelsey?"

"Jess has been here all week. She went home to stay with Kelsey tonight. They'll both be back tomorrow." Sam explained.

"Sam, I know I'm not exactly your favorite person right now. But I would like to help." John said. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

Sam, tired of the constant conflict between the two of them, decided to take him up on the offer. "Um, just come visit at some point tomorrow. Maybe entertain Kelsey a little so me and Jess can stay here with Abby?"

"Sure." John said. "I'm here for you, Sam."

"Are you, Dad? Really?"

"If you'll let me." John said.

Sam nodded. "Okay, Dad. Thank you."

"Sure, son." John turned, somewhat awkwardly, and noticed that it was nearly one in the morning. "Sam, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For blowing up at you when you left hunting. The truth is, I was never angry at you for that."

"You weren't?" Sam asked.

John smiled. "No. I was jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. Jealous that you were doing a better job with your family than I was." John said. "I'm sorry, son."

Sam nodded. "Let's talk a little more about it when Abby's better."

"Deal. I'm gonna head out, find a room. I'll be back in the morning…"

"What about staying with Dean?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It's awful late…"

"Dad, don't get a room. I guarantee you Dean's still up. He's been calling and texting me every hour on the hour to check on Abby." Sam said. "I would say go to my house, but it's the first night in a week that Jess hasn't slept at the hospital."

"That's okay. I understand." John said. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"No. Thanks, though." Sam said. John nodded and turned to leave, but Sam stopped him. "Dad? Thank you. For coming. You really cheered Abby up."

"My pleasure." John said. "I'll see you tomorrow, son."

"Bye, Dad."

Sam walked back into the hospital room, relieved that Abby was still sleeping. She held Squish in one arm and the book that John had given her in the other. Sam walked over to the bed and touched a hand to Abby's cheek, smiling.

"And you were worried you were making everyone sad." Sam pulled her blanket up a little closer to her chin, leaned down, and kissed her cheek. "Good night, baby. Daddy loves you."


	8. Chapter 8

Sam had known that the relative peace of the last week was too good to be true. Abby started recovering slightly faster. Dr. Hart had weaned her off the medication for her headache, and it hadn't come back. Her fever was staying steady at 100, and she was able to eat a little more each day. She cheered up considerably with company in the room, so for the majority of the weekend, much to the admission nurses' chagrin, Abby's hospital room contained Abby, Sam, Jess, Kelsey, John, and Dean.

On Sunday afternoon, after John, Kelsey, Dean, and Jess had all decided to go for a walk, they came back to find that they could hear some kind of argument going on from Abby's room. Whatever Sam and Abby were arguing about, Jess was not looking forward to mediating it. She opened the door to find Abby pouting on the bed and Sam standing at the window.

"It's not fair, Daddy! I been in this bed for fifty million days!"

"Honey, I just think you need to wait a little longer…" 

"Hey you two! Time out! What's going on?" Jess asked.

"Dr. Hart said I could go outside and play if I wanted to and Daddy said no!"

"What?" Jess asked. "Really?"

"Yeah." Abby said, throwing her arms over her chest.

"Sam? What's going on?"

Sam frowned, knowing he was about to lose this argument. "Dr. Hart came in to check on her and said there's a small playroom on the pediatrics floor and an outdoor garden she can visit if she's feeling up to it."

"So, if she's feeling up to it, what's the problem?"

"That's what I said!" Abby exclaimed, in a voice that clearly said _told you so_ to her father.

"Sam, can I talk to you in the hallway for a second, please?"

"Jess…"

"That wasn't really a question, Sam." Jess said, holding open the door going out into the hallway.

Annoyed, Sam walked to the hallway with Jess, who leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's going on?"

"I just think she needs to rest some more."

"Sam. Listen to me. I know you're worried, and I know you want her to get better. But she has been in bed for two weeks. She will not get better if she doesn't get up and get some exercise too." When Sam pursed his lips tightly, Jess reminded him, "Look. I know I disagree with you over how to deal with the girls a lot. But how often do I go against you?"

"Never."

"Fair warning. You don't go in there and tell Abby she can go downstairs, it's going to happen." Jess said. "With you going back to work next week, I will not spend all day listening to her crying because she wants to go outside and Daddy said no. As long as the doctor says it's okay, she's going outside."

He didn't want to admit it, but he knew Jess was right. "You're right."

"Hey." Jess pulled her arms around Sam's waist, which always immediately made him calm down. "She's getting better."

"I know."

"Do you?" Jess asked. "Because you seem like something's really bothering you."

"It bothers me that she didn't think I would stay with her."

"What?" Jess asked.

"The night you went home with Kelsey. She thought we were going to leave her alone." Sam explained. "Why would she think that instead of thinking that Daddy would be here?"

"Oh, Sam." Jess said sympathetically. "She knows you love her too. You just have to remember. Who's she with eighty percent of the time?"

"You."

"Right. She knows you love her, she's just more used to me being there. Does that make sense?" Jess asked.

"I guess."

"Sam, I promise. She knows you love her." When Sam didn't seem to believe her, Jess suggested, "Look, why don't you take her to that garden?"

"Without you?"

"Dean and I'll be here all week. I have a feeling the two of you need to talk." Jess said.

Jess arranged for a wheelchair, and a few minutes later, Sam was pushing Abby towards the garden on Dr. Hart's directions. There was a low brick wall there, and Sam pushed Abby towards the wall and took a seat there. Abby's entire face lit up as she looked at the flowers that were planted all along the wall.

"Wow." She whispered to herself. "Look, Daddy. They're so pretty."

"Yeah, they are." Sam said.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"I know you didn't want to come." Abby said. "Thank you for bringing me out here."

Sam sighed. "Baby, if I ask you something, do you promise me you'll tell me the truth?"

"Promise."

"You know that I love you right?" Sam asked.

"I know."

"Do you? Really?" Sam asked. "Do you remember that night that mommy went home with Kessy?" Abby nodded. "Why did you think that mommy and I would leave you here alone? Did you think that I didn't want to be here with you?"

Abby frowned. "It feels that way sometimes."

"Why?" Sam asked. "You're not in trouble, sweetie. I'm just trying to understand."

"Well, you get mad at me real easy." Abby said. "Like when Dr. Hart said I could come outside. It feels like sometimes if something'll make me happy, you say no just to be mean."

 _Damn that sounds familiar,_ Sam thought.

"I do know you love me, Daddy. I really do. I just don't feel like you like me mos' the time." Abby said. "I just want to be with you sometimes, and not be scared you'll yell at me for something."

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry." Sam said. "I really am."

"Don't cry, Daddy." Abby said. "You said I wasn't making you sad."

"You're not. You make me very, very happy. I know it doesn't feel like it, but I promise you do."

"Daddy, you go back to work tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

"You're still going to come see me?" Abby asked.

"I swear I will." Sam said. "Mommy's going to be here with you just like she has been. Papa's going to bring Kessy to see you after school. As soon as I get off work, I'll be here. And I'll spend the night if you want."

Abby looked around the garden again. "Can I walk around?"

His first instinct was to say no, but Sam resisted. "Do you promise me you'll tell me if you start feeling worse?"

"Promise."

"Okay. Sure. You can walk around." Sam said.

"Will you hold my hand?"

Sam smiled. "You bet."

It was getting dark when they left, nearly two hours after Jess had sent them to the garden. Abby walked slowly, and held Sam's hand in hers tightly, unless she was reaching out to try and touch some flower she found particularly appealing. There were small signs next to the different types of flowers describing what they were, and when requested, Sam would read them to Abby. He carried her back to the room, asleep with her head on his shoulder. As he tucked her into bed and prepared to leave with Kelsey, his heart felt slightly lighter.

"Good night, baby. I love you."

Across the street from the hospital, Dean was shopping for things for Jess. Snacks, easy to fix meals that would keep her from having to go to the cafeteria for every meal, things to entertain Abby. Dr. Hart had come to check on her and said that she was facing another few days in the hospital. She was recovering, but not as quickly as he'd like. Suddenly, Dean spotted something. He didn't know what made him get it, and he was certain that Sam wouldn't be happy about it, but he grabbed it. It was a kids' handheld video game, designed to teach numbers and letters. Abby was a smart kid when it came to numbers. At only five, and barely a few weeks into kindergarten, she could count all the way to 100, and already had a grasp of basic addition and subtraction. But she struggled with learning to read. _Maybe if it's made fun for her, she'll learn it,_ he thought as he threw it into the cart. Making sure he had the batteries required for it, Dean headed to the checkout line.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Last chapter, guys! Thanks so much for the support!**

 **On the off chance that the guest who left the long review on the last chapter changed their mind and is reading this chapter, I want to say something. I'm not going to address your review point by point, I just want to tell you that I really appreciate you leaving such a detailed review about the problems you had with the story. It doesn't bother me that you posted an 'unpopular' opinion, but you did it with respect and that makes me respect you. Seriously, thank you.**

 **I will say this. I actually don't think that Sam would treat his kids like this. On that I agree with you. But that's the great thing about fanfiction-you can take your favorite characters and explore different sides of them. I think Sam would be more of the father he was in my story New Life, New Family. But again, I appreciate you leaving such a detailed review. I hope, eventually, you decide to come back, but if not, I respect that too.**

 **Warning-there isn't a happy ending to this story. Abby does come home, but the relationship between her and Sam begins the deterioration it has in Fridays in May.**

"Well, Miss Abby, I have good news for you." Dr. Hart said as he walked into the room.

Abby looked up from her game, excited. "What is it?"

"I can't promise, but if you don't get any worse, I'm gonna send you home tomorrow."

Jess grabbed Abby into a relieved hug, and Abby's face lit up in a smile. It was Thursday, two weeks and five days after Abby had first gotten sick. She had a lingering low grade fever of 99.8. She still looked slightly pale, and was tired more often than energetic. But her appetite was returning, and she was eager to get out of bed and walk around, play, or just be involved in whatever her family was doing.

"Is she really ready to go home?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna give you a prescription for an antibiotic for seven days."

"I gotta take more medicine?" Abby pouted.

"A little more, sweetie. It'll help make sure that all the bad germs that made you sick are completely gone." Dr. Hart explained.

"Is there anything else I need to do?" Jess asked.

"I want you to make sure to take her to her doctor once the antibiotics are gone. He needs to give her a full once over. Assuming she gets a clean bill of health from him, you should be out of the woods."

The next day, around lunchtime, Jess was walking out of the hospital with Abby, who, with the exception of her trips to the garden in the pediatric floor, hadn't been outdoors in nearly two weeks. She actually asked Jess whether they could walk home, but her mother convinced her to get in the car with the promise that they'd eat dinner in the backyard that night. Abby wondered why the rest of the family didn't come to take her home when they'd been there the whole week. Jess had to resist the urge to smile, and promised Abby that she'd see everyone that night. Finally, they pulled up to the house, and Abby eagerly grabbed the door as soon as the car was turned off and started to run inside.

"Wait!"

Abby stopped and turned to her mother. "Mommy, I want to go home!"

"We are home. But there's a surprise inside for you."

"A surprise?" Abby asked. "What is it?"

"If I told you…" Jess said, shutting her car door and walking over to pick up Abby, "it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"Should I close my eyes?" Abby asked.

"I think that would be a great idea." Jess said.

Abby closed her eyes tightly and bounced slightly on her mother's hip as Jess walked up the front steps into the house. She opened the door slightly and put her fingers to her lips.

"Alright, sweetie. On the count of three, okay? 1, 2, 3…"

"SURPRISE!"

Abby squealed and buried her face in Jess's neck, before reaching over for her grandfather, who was closest to her. The party had Abby laughing and playing much more than in the previous weeks, but around eight, when Jess noticed she was getting slightly out of breath, she decided to start bringing everything to a close.

"Okay, everyone. I see two sleepy little girls that need to start getting ready for bed."

"Aww!" Abby and Kelsey groaned together.

"Please, mommy. Just a little longer." Abby said.

"Nope. Bedtime." Jess said. "Kiss Papa and uncle Dean goodnight."

"But what if Papa's leaving again?" Abby asked, desperate to not have to go to bed.

"I'm not, princess." John said. "I'm not working on the road anymore. I'll start being around a lot more now."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm living with uncle Dean now; you'll see me as much as you do him." John promised.

"That's the best surprise ever!" Abby exclaimed.

"It is pretty great, kiddo." John said. "But your mommy's right. It is bedtime. Can I have a kiss goodnight?"

It took a little more prodding on the part of both her parents, but finally both girls were lying in bed. Sam, unable to sleep, got up later that night to walk around and try to cure his restlessness. He poked his head in to check on both girls, and was surprised to find Abby sitting up in bed.

"Abby, you're supposed to be asleep, baby."

"I tried, Daddy. Can't sleep." Abby said, sitting up in bed and looking at her father with glazed over eyes.

"Oh, honey, come here." Sam sat down next to her on the bed and started to rub her back. Then he spotted it. The video game Dean had given her, sitting in her bed, still turned on. "Abby, that's why you can't sleep. You're playing games."

"I was practicing my letters." Abby protested.

"We can practice together when I get home from work tomorrow." Sam said, reaching over and taking the game from Abby.

"Daddy, don't take it, please. I'm sorry, I'll put it away."

"No, I will put it away. You've lost it for tomorrow because I told you to go to bed and you didn't listen. After that, it needs to be given to me or mommy before you go to bed. Understand?" Sam asked.

"Please don't, Daddy. I want to show you I can do it." Abby begged again.

"I said no, Abigail."

Abby stopped and turned away from Sam. Daddy meant business when he called her Abigail. She didn't understand why Daddy was so mad. He was always trying to make her do stuff to help her learn her letters and numbers. She thought most of it was boring. But the game that uncle Dean had gotten for her made it easy for her to learn, and she felt good about herself finally being able to get something that everyone else seemed to get faster than she did. But she didn't know how to explain all this to Daddy, and he was too mad to listen to her now anyway.

"Abby, come on. Let's go to bed, sweetie."

"I'll put myself to sleep." Abby said, trying not to cry in front of him.

Sam was a little taken aback by her sudden attitude, but figured it was because she was sick and tired. It never crossed his mind that he might have hurt her feelings. Sam stood up, kissed her goodnight, and headed towards his own room, falling asleep long before Abby did.


End file.
